You Are My Everything
by R2 Cho Twin
Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin di bawah Guyuran Hujan dan kembali memeluk Sungmin menjadikan Sungmin milik nya selama nya di bawah Guyuran Hujan . bagaimana ceritanya ? KyuMin FanFiction OneShoot


You are My Everthing

KyuMin

Riska Sri Rahayu Present

_Cinta adalah segala nya ,dan Cinta ku hanya untuk mu,kau adalah Segala nya._

"_Mianhae _aku sudah tidak bisa bersama mu lagi aku ingin akhiri semua nya"ucap _namja _jangkung berkulit pucat tersebut dan membuat _namja _yang tengah ada di hadapan nya membeku ,mata nya keruh menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mata bulat nya.

"_W..ae?"_tanya _namja _manis dengan mata bulat nya,menahan isakan nya dan menahan air mata nya yang akan siap keluar .

"_Mianhae Hyung"_hanya itu yang di ucapkan _namja _jangkung berkulit pucat tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan _namja _manis yang kini tengah menangis menutup wajah nya dengan kedua telapak tangan nya

"_Waeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"_isak _namja _manis tersebut ,sebut saja Sungmin atau bernama asli Lee Sungmin.

dunia Seakan tahu rasa sakit di hati nya ,seakan dunia ikut menangis ribuan tetesan hujan mengguyur kota Seoul dengan perlahan tapi pasti bukan tetesan lagi tapi kini benar benar Hujan,Hujan yang membasahi tubuh Sungmin ,Sungmin hanya tertunduk tidak peduli dengan Hujan,baju nya basah,dan tatapan aneh orang orang yang mencoba mencari tempat berteduh di taman Seoul tempat pertama kali nya ia dan orang yang membuat ia seperti ini dan di tempat ini juga ,tempat 5 tahun selalu bersama menghabiskan rasa bosan bersama tertawa bersama dan memadu kerinduan bersama saat salah satu dari mereka harus pergi untuk beberapa hari ..

Tapi

Kini orang yang amat ia cintai pergi dan memberikan rasa sakit di hati nya,Rasa di mana akan selalu ada jika ia mengingat hal ini bukan cara yang mudah untuk mengobati rasa sakit ini,bukan cara yang mudah untuk melupakan _namja _yang ia cintai itu terlalu sulit.

Sungmin menangis ,tubuh nya bergetar demi isakan isakan keluar dari mulut manis nya yang selalu di kecap dan di lumat _namja _yang selalu ia cintai _namja _yang meninggalkan nya beberapa menit lalu_namja _yang bermarga Cho dan bernama Kyuhyun _namja _yang membuat Sungmin gila akan sesuatu saat ia terbuai oleh sentuhan Kyuhyun,Saat Sungmin lemah akan surge dunia yang Sungmin lakukan bersama Kyuhyun jika mereka bersama di kamar Kyuhyun atau pun Sungmin.

Sungmin menyetuh perut nya dan mengusap nya pelan ,ia tersenyum datar di dalam sana ada buah hati nya dan Kyuhyun ,Aneh karena Sungmin _namja _tapi bisa mengandung itu adalah keajaiban tuhan .

"Aku baru saja ingin memberi tahu mu"batin Sungmin,ia sungguh tidak bisa berkata kata lagi ,lidah nya terasa kelu tubuh nya menggigil kedinginan.

Sungmin merasa hujan masih mengguyur kota Seolu tapi kenapa tubuh nya terasa tidak terhujanni,Sungmin mendongkakan kepala nya dan melihat sosok yang nomber 2 setelah Kyuhyun di hati nya.

"Min-ah kau harus pulang ayo ku antar"ujar _namja _tersebut,Sungmin merasa hangat saat melihat sosok _namja _tersebut,ia bangkit dan tersenyum menatap _namja _yang ada di hadapan nya.

"Tolong aku Siwonnie sungguh tolong aku"ucap Sungmin tapi tak lama kemudia tubuh Sungmin ambruk ke pelukan Siwon.

"Min-ah kau tidak apa apa?"tanya Siwon tapi Sungmin tidak menjawab tubuh nya lemas dan deruh nafas nya terasa terhenti.

"Min-ah kau baik baik saja bangun Min bangun"ujar Siwon panic dan dengan segera ia membawa Sungmin berteduh.

**1 DESEMBER 2014**

Kyuhyun berjalan menelusuri tempat di mana ia dengan _namja _manis yang ia tinggalkan selama 3 tahun ,_namja _yang dulu selalu memberikan kenikmatan dalam hidup nya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"guman Kyuhyun menyentuh tempat duduk yang dulu berwarna putih sekarang berwarna hitam mungkin sudah lama Kyuhyun tidak lagi mengunjungi tempat ini.

Terlintas ingatan Kyuhyun pada _namja _manis Lee Sungmin yang mengisi hidup nya selama 5 tahun yang dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pertama kali nya bertemu.

_Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah duduk di kursi taman dengan mendengar kan music favorit nya dengan tenang dan sesekali ikut bernyanyi kecil._

"_Hiks hiks"terdengar suara isakan seseorang yang membuat Kyuhyun mencari dengan penasaran dan menemukan sosok Sungmin yang tengah memeluk lutut nya ._

_Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dengan hati hati ia menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin._

"_Hiks hiks huweeee"tangisan Sungmin semakin kencang ,Kyuhyun yang kebingungan hanya menggaruk garuk kepala nya yang tidak gatal._

'_Orang ini kan sudah besar' batin Kyuhyun_

"_Mianhae kenapa kau menangis nona?"tanya Kyuhyun,Sungmin mendongkakan kepala nya wajah nya merah,hidung nya merah dan mata bulat indah nya keruh karena air mata ,Kyuhyun yang menatap wajah Sungmin terdiam masih menikmati pesona Sungmin ,menelusuri wajah nya pipi yang Chubby,mata bulat indah,Bibir yang seksi dan tubuh yang mulus._

"_Maaf tadi kau panggil aku nona ,aku ini namja jadi kau panggil aku Hyung"ujar Sungmin dengan memajukan bibir nya dan mengebungkan pipi nya menambah ke aegyoan nya._

"_Maaf Hyung ,ehh anu tapi kenapa kau menangis?"tanya Kyuhyun agak gugup ia kecewa dan kaget kenapa ada namja semanis dia dan kecewa kenapa ? apa karena dia namja?_

"_Aku hiks tidak tahu jalan pulang"jawab Sungmin dan mulai terisak lagi,Kyuhyun kalap saat Sungmin akan menangis lagi._

"_Rumah mu dimana?"tanya Kyuhyun,Sungmin hanya diam dan berpikir._

"_Di jalan xxxx ,aku baru pindah kemarin aku sungguh tidak tahu daerah ini bisa kah kau mengantar ku?"_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menarik Sungmin agar bangkit ,betapa kaget nya dia saat melihat tinggi badan Sungmin._

"_Aku memang pendek kau anak SMA aku sudah keluar sekolah ,aku lebih tua dari mu"ujar Sungmin yang tahu akan maksud Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun menatap tubuh nya dan benar ia baru saja membolos._

"_Antar aku kau anak yang baik bukan ku mohon antar aku"Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan gugup ia menarik bibir nya jantung nya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasa nya._

"_Baiklah ayo"ujar Kyuhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin ,Sungmin segera mengejar langkah Kyuhyun._

"_Kau ini aiss kau pasti membolos ya?"_

"_Kau anak yang tidak sopan sekali"_

"_Kau tidak mendengarkan ku ha?" Oceh Sungmin tidak ada henti nya._

_Di_ _saat_

_itu Kyuhyun mengenal Sungmin ,di saat cinta mereka akan tumbuh ,di saat cinta mereka akan bermekar layak nya bunga mawar._

Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit ia melirik tempat di mana Sungmin pernah menangis.

Hati nya merasa sakit dan ingatan Sungmin yang selalu ia tepis tetap saja ada,Kyuhyun menatap pohon yang ada di sisi kanan tempat ia duduk.

_**Cho Kyuhyun With Lee Sungmin 1 desember 2006**_

Kyuhyun ingat ini adalah hari perayaan hari jadi mereka

Kyuhyun ingat dimana ia mengatakan perasaan nya pada Sungmin. Dan ciuman pertama nya selama seumur hidup nya.

"_Sungmin Hyung apa kau punya orang yang kau sukai?"tanya Kyuhyun,Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk ._

"_Lalu siapa dia?"tanya Kyuhyun hati hati,Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan mengelap bibir merah muda nya saat menyelesaikan memakan es crim yang sudah habis di lahap nya._

"_Kau bertanya seperti itu untuk apa?"tanya Sungmin,Kyuhyun langsung diam dan menatap bibir yang selama ini menggoda nya,Kyuhyun merasakan aliran darah nya mengalir lebih cepat dan detakan jantung nya lebih berdetak 2x lipat dari biasa nya hal ini hanya ia rasakan saat bersama Sungmin-nya,Kyuhyun telah menyadari ia jatuh cinta pada Sungmin Hyung-nya._

_Saat jarak Sungmin yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun dengan segera menarik tengkuluk Sungmin dan menempelkan bibir nya rasa nya manis saat Kyuhyun melumat dan menghisap bibir bawah dan atas milik Sungmin ,Sungmin yang tadi nya Schok langsung menikmati permainan Kyuhyun dan menutup mata nya,Sungmin yang sudah kehabisan oksigen mendorong pelan dada Kyuhyun ,Kyuhyun segera melepasakn ciuman nya dan menatap wajah Sungmin yang tengah memerah._

"_Maafkan aku Hyung"ucap Kyuhyun dan menundukan kepala nya setelah melepakan tangan nya di tengkuluk Sungmin._

_wajah Sungmin yang merona hanya diam dan memegang bibir nya._

"_Ciuman pertama ku"guman Sungmin pelan dan masih terdengar oleh Kyuhyun._

"_Mianhae"ucap Kyuhyun lagi,Sungmin hanya tersenyum lalu merangkul bahu Kyuhyun._

"_Boleh aku jujur?"tanya Sungmin,Kyuhyun yang masih menundukan kepala nya langsung menganguk._

"_Aku mencintai mu"ungkap Sungmin,Kyuhyun langsung mendongkakan kepala nya dan menatap mata bulat Sungmin mencari ke bohongan di mata tersebut tapi nihil Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin._

"_Aku mencintai mu Hyung"ujar Kyuhyun ,Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Sungmin menganguk di pelukan nya._

_**Di saat itu lah Kyuhyun merasa bahagia ,Kyuhyun merasa dirinya paling bahagia di saat ia mendengar pengakuan cinta dari Sungmin ,cinta tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.**_

"Aku merasa seperti uke saat itu"guman Kyuhyun dan mendongkakan kepala nya.

menatap langit ,langit mengingatkan nya kepada saat pertama kali nya ia dan Sungmin melakukan hubungan badan ,setelah 3 tahun berpacaran.

Kyuhyun masih mengingat di mana Sungmin-nya dulu mendesah hebat saat ia memasuki tubuh Sungmin,saat mendengar erangan erangan manis dari bibir Sungmin,saat melihat tubuh putih mulus Sungmin,menghapus keringat nya.

_Malam ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hari ini mengunjungi taman lagi seperti biasa nya mereka akan berdua di kursi taman yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka._

_Hari ini Sungmin begitu seksi di mata Kyuhyun dengan kaos merah muda,dan celana pendek selutut tapi itu hanya hal biasa sederhana tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin begitu seksi._

_Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di kursi ,malam ini begitu canggung di anatar mereka siapa yang memulai entah lah._

_Sungmin mendongkakan mata nya menatap langit malam di seoul,Kyuhyun menelan saliva nya susah ia melihat bibir seksi dan leher jenjang Sungmin begitu menggoda nya ._

"_Sepi ayo kita pulang tidak ada bintang"ajak Sungmin,Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak dan tersenyum ._

"_Ayo"balas Kyuhyun dan menggengam tangan Sungmin._

"_Tapi di rumah tidak ada siapa siapa Kyu,boleh aku menginap di rumah mu?"tanya Sungmin,Kyuhyun sontak kaget di rumah nya pun tidak ada siapa siapa._

"_Ayo lah"rajuk Sungmin,Kyuhyun menganguk pasrah dan mereka segera menuju mobil Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin duduk di tepi ranjang milik Kyuhyun ,Sungmin menatap setiap sudut kamar milik kekasih nya itu,Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat reaksi Sungmin saat melihat koleksi koleksi kaset game nya._

_Ini memang bukan pertama kali nya Sungmin datang berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun tapi ini pertama kali nya ia ada di kamar Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin memalingkan wajah nya menghadap Kyuhyun tidak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu ,wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ,mata Kyuhyun terpejam Sungmin yang mengerti arti apa yang di maksud Kyuhyun segera menutup mata nya ,Kyuhyun mendaratkan ciuman manis nya melumat dan mengisap setiap inci Bibir milik Sungmin tapi semakin lama permainan nya semakin memanas,Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin hinnga membuat Sungmin membuka mulut nya ,Kyuhyun langsung memasukan lidah nya dan bermain main di goa hangat Sungmin._

_secara tidak sadar Kyuhyun mulai membaringkan Sungmin di kasur milik nya ,menindih tubuh Sungmin ,tangan Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan menautkan jari jari mereka,di remas nya pelan ,Kyuhyun mengarahkan wajah nya di leher Sungmin dan menghirup aroma milik sang bunny min nya._

_Sungmin hanya mendesah pelan saat Kyuhyun menghisap daerah sensitive nya ._

_Kyuhyun menarik selimbut dan menutupi tubuh mereka .._

_Di malam itu Kyuhyun mendengar desahan hebat Sungmin dan kenikmatan saat Mereka mencari puncak nya ._

"_Aiss kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini"guman Kyuhyun frustasi dan menegakan tubuh nya,pandangan nya tertuju pada penjual es crim_

_Es crim mengingatkan nya pada Sungmin ,saat Kyuhyun harus pergi beberapa minggu ke china._

"_Maaf kan aku chagiya jika aku pulang nanti akan ku pastikan kau adalah orang yang pertama ku temui"ujar Kyuhyun,Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat ._

"_Ne aku tunngu di taman ,aku mencintai mu"balas Sungmin ,Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin ,saat mendengar suara pemberitahuan jika pesawat tujuan China akan segera berangkat Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukan nya._

"_Aku mencintai mu"_

_Chu_

_Kyuhyun menarik koper nya dan melambaikan tangan nya pada Sungmin,Sungmin memeluk boneka kelinci pink nya yang di berikan oleh Kyuhyun._

_2 minggu kemudian_

_Kyuhyun pulang dari China ia datang ke taman dan melihat Sungmin tengah menangis ._

_Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluk nya_

"_Pogoshipoyo"ucap Kyuhyun,Sungmin bukan nya membalas ia hanya terisak di pelukan Kyuhyun._

"_Aku sudah ada di sini chagiya"ujar Kyuhyun dan semakin erat memeluk Sungmin._

"_Hiks hiks aku ingin es crim"ujar Sungmin,Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap Sungmin._

_Chu_

_Satu kecupan rindu mendarat di bibir Sungmin._

"_Tunggu aku akan kemabali"ucap Kyuhyun,Sungmin menganguk dan menghapus air mata nya._

_Kyuhyun kembali dengan 2 cap es crim rasa coklat dan vanilla di tangan nya._

"_Ini sayang"Kyuhyun memberikan es crim rasa vanilla kepada Sungmin,Sungmin dengan senang hati menerima nya._

_Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin dan memakan es crim yang ia pegang._

"_Kau rasa apa?"tanya Sungmin menyenderkan kepala nya di bahu Kyuhyun._

"_Coklat dan kau vanilla"jawab Kyuhyun._

_**Es crim adalah obat rindu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat mereka jauh dan saat memakan es crim mereka merasa dekat**__ ._

Tiba tiba hujan turun dan membasahi tubuh Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun ingat saat itu ,saat ia pergi meninggalkan Sungmin-nya hujan turun dan ia melihat betapa Sungmin-nya menderita akan keputusan yang egois itu.

Kyuhyun mengerti akan rasa sakit di hati Sungmin saat itu,pasti seperti ini,seakan dunia mengejek nya dengan suara petir yang mengiringi hujan ,seakan dewa hujan tengah tertawa akan kepedihan Kyuhyun,seakan setiap orang yang melihat Kyuhyun berkata 'Rasakan itu' Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin bukan tampa alasan,Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin hanya untuk menjadi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang akan selama nya ada di samping Sungmin,jika penyakit sialan yang Kyuhyun derita tidak ada ,Demi tuhan nya Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkan Sungmin.

Saat itu juga Kyuhyun merasakan diri nya yang paling bodoh diri nya yang paling egois ..

Kyuhyun terjatuh dan bersujud di tanah rasa sakit nya tidak bisa di tahan ,jatung nya terasa berhenti tapi kenapa nafas nya masih ada?

Kyuhyun terkejut saat hujan tidak menghujaninya lagi ,Kyuhyun bangun dari sujud nya dengan tubuh yang basah Kyuhyun menatap _namja _yang ada di hadapan nya,_namja _yang ia tinggalkan,_namja _yang ia sangat cintai,Kyuhyun tersenyum ia ingin memeluk tubuh _namja _yang ia rindukan tapi senyuman itu hilang saat melihat seorang _yeoja _tengah menggendong seorang anak kecil yang berumur kira kira 2 tahun.

Kyuhyun terlambat Sungmin sudah memiliki pengganti nya ,Kyuhyun tersenyum miris dan menundukan kepala nya.

Tapi

Tiba tiba Sungmin menggendong anak kecil tersebut hingga payung yang ia pengang jatuh,sontak_yeoja _yang ada di belakang Sungmin ingin memayungi tapi di tepis lembut oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kaget akan sikap Sungmin,air mata Sungmin mengalir seiringan dengan air hujan yang membasahi nya.

anak kecil yang ia gendong hanya memeluk Sungmin erat.

"_Waeyo _Kyu?"teriak Sungmin di hadapan Kyuhyun,suara teriakan itu kecil karena hujan yang deras,Kyuhyun menangis air mata tidak dapat lagi tertahan ,ia menangis karena melihat Sungmin,melihat orang ia cintai pasti kecewa.

plakkkk

Dengan 1 tamparan Sungmin menampar Kyuhyun ,tangan nya bergetar ia sudah lama tidak menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tiba tiba hujan redah ,kini hanya suara isakan yang terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memengang pipi nya yang terkena tamparan Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin,Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam ,hati nya benar benar remuk.

"Pukul aku Min pukul aku lagi"ucap Kyuhyun,Sungmin tersenyum pahit dan membalikan tubuh nya.

"_Umma_"panggil anak kecil yang ada di pangkuan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kaget '_Umma'_apa jangan jangan dia anak nya.

"Katakan apa dia anak ku?"tanya Kyuhyun,Sungmin kembali membalikan badan nya dan tersenyum manis ,senyuman yang Kyuhyun rindukan selama ini,senyuman yang hilang karena nya.

Sungmin menurunkan anak kecil tersebut ,Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat reaksi anak nya saat tidak ingin lepas dari pangkuan sang _Umma_

"Ini _appa ,_kemari lah _appa_ ingin memeluk mu"ucap Kyuhyun tapi air mata yang ada di pipi nya masih saja mengalir ,anak kecil itu dengan hati –hati berjalan menuju arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk anak nya dengan rasa rindu dan cinta selama ini Sungmin-nya yang telah mengurusi semua nya.

"_Mianhae _maafkan _appa_,_appa_ mencintai mu dan _umma_ mu _,appa _berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan mu dan ibu mu lagi"Kyuhyun terus menghujani anak nya dengan ciuman rindu,_Yeoja _yang ada di belakang Sungmin mendorong Sungmin untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dan anak nya.

Sungmin dengan ragu memeluk Kyuhyun ,Kyuhyun kaget dan tersenyum penuh arti saat Sungmin memeluk nya.

"Apa aku belum terlambat? Apa kau sudah mempunyai pengganti ku?"tanya Kyuhyun,Sungmin menggeleng ia menangis ,ia rindu Kyuhyun harus di akui itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium dahi Sungmin.

"Lalu wanita itu?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi,Sungmin menggelengkan kepala nya lagi,ia semakin erat memeluk Kyuhyun dan buah hati nya.

Kyuhyun ,Sungmin dan buah hati nya menumpah kan kerinduan yang selama ini ada di hati mereka,Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan buah hati nya dengan tidak ingin melepaskan cinta yang dulu ia lepaksan Kyuhyun ingin selalu menggengam nya dan tidak ingin melepas nya demi tuhan nya jika ada yang memisahkan mereka Kyuhyun berjanji hanya lah Sungmin yang ada di hati nya erat dan membisikan kata kata yang mampu membuat Sungmin merona dan tersenyum senang.

"_**Aku mencintai mu ,aku tidak ingin kau tahu hal nya penyakit ku,aku tidak ingin kau bersedih,aku percaya kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku,aku yakin kau akan menunggu ku,aku yakin cinta kita tidak akan musnah terima kasih kau menunggu,dan terima kasih kau telah melahirkan ,menjaga buah hati kita ,aku mencintai mu jadikan lah aku pendamping hidup mu selama nya maaf aku menyembunyikan ini dari mu aku hanya ingin kita hidup bersama kangker ini sudah hilang dan mari kita lanjutkan hidup kita,aku akan terus menggenggam kalian"**_

Fin


End file.
